Hana Yori Dango
by yuemai
Summary: Tenten una chica promedio entra a la mas prestigiosa escuela de todo japon, le sorprende, 2 años de pasando desapercibida para la multitud de chicos millonarios,y un suceso inesperado hara de su existencia un infierno - madito seas Hyuga- le grito..
1. Prologo

He de aclarar primero que nada que la historia no es de mi autoría y es una mescla del anime Naruto con la serie Japonesa Hana Yori Dango, pero si los textos son una adaptación, la utilización de los personajes de la serie Naruto y la temática Hana Yori Dango son creación propia, esperando que el fic tenga una buena aceptación he aquí para ustedes el prologo de esta historia…

.

.

.

**Prologo**

Mientras observaba a mis compañeros me hacia aquella pregunta, que no he dejado de hacerme desde que ingrese a esta escuela – ¿porque? – Volví a repetir en mi mente – ¿porque? – es que al parecer entre mas los observaba la pregunta retumbaba con mayor énfasis en mi interior – ¿porque hay tantas cosas de marca en esta escuela? Porque Channel? Porque Vuitton? ¿Porque Omega? Piaget? – me volví a preguntar observándolos desde mi asiento mientras ellos se lucían batallando en quien había perdido mas dinero este verano en cosas vánales como un bolso de día, un reloj o simplemente una pulsera, suspire cansada de esto, cansada de seguir revolviendo mi mente todos los días al verlos llegar con un "chofer"? Si ellos tenían chofer, ¿es acaso que eran tan cómodos para no poder utilizar sus piernas y llegar hasta aquí por si solos?,

Ohhh perdón lo he olvidado ellos no son "cómodos", ellos son ricos, si muy ricos, y no estoy hablando de cualquier escuela, sino de una de las instituciones mas prestigiosas de todo Japón en donde por obligación si eras millonario, jamás por nada del mundo tus hijos no debían dejar de asistir a la Eitoku Konoha School Of Japón la institución mas cara y exclusiva del país, de un momento a otro la voz de mi tan indeseable compañera de salón me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-¡!...increíble...! –chillo mientras apuntaba con su uña filosa el accesorio que colgaba del teléfono de su otra amiga – ¿donde lo has conseguido? – le pregunto con curiosidad

-en las vegas – respondió con autoritarismo, para pausar mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y se acariciaba un mechón de cabello que resaltaba de su tan elaborado peinado – me costo mucho comprarlo porque es una edición limitada.

-sabia que estaba allí – dijo la tercera voz que se encontraba junto a ellas – que lastima, no haber llegado a tiempo – dijo mientras apoyaba un codo en la mesa, golpeaba la uñas contra esta una tras otra y ponía rostro de enfado – sinceramente hoy alguien saldrá despedido – menciono como si despedir a las personas fuese algo tan normal como cambiarse los calcetines por las mañanas, es que acoso no tenían ni una pisca de respeto por la integridad y el sacrificio de otros? – mi mente pauso unos minutos luego de pensar eso, y sentía que mi yo interno se revolcaba en mi mente de risa diciendo _– ese chiste ha sido sublime, estas loca que estas chicas han de pensar siquiera en la integridad de sus padres, y van a velar por la de unos completos desconocidos _– en ese momento me di cuenta que era totalmente cierto lo que mi inconsciente acababa de descubrir, - que pensamiento tan absurdo he tenido– me regañe a mi misma

-tienes mucha razón mi padre siempre ha tenido la política de que si no sirve se despide, simple amiga – y se sacudió las manos una con otras, mientras las tres reían estruendosamente ante aquel comentario.

Y en verdad si los miraba con detenimiento unos segundos, me preguntaba

¿Para que vienen a la escuela?

Mi profesor llego al salón, esperando que mis compañeros se decidieran a sentarse, callarse y prestarle siquiera un poco de atención, para cuando todo lo anterior mencionado se llevo a cabo, repartió unas hojas en las que se leía con letra gigante _"evaluación del viaje de estudios" _– como rayos pretende que evalué el viaje? – pensé mientras observaba con sorpresa la hoja que reposaba en mis manos.

Desde que una persona normal como yo ingreso a esta escuela mi vida se ha vuelto como decirlo…un tanto agitada?, si esa era ha de ser la palabra, mientras seguía con una de mis tantas crisis existenciales que me han dado ha menudo últimamente, escuche un grito proveniente del pasillo, un grito que aquí era señal de que alguien había cometido injurio contra el F4.

-¡…TARJETA ROJA…! – Volvía a repetir la frase aquella voz - ¡! TARJETA ROJA! - a lo que todos mis compañeros levantaron la cabeza con asombro y malicia en su mirada, lo que iba a ocurrir era la entretención mas grande que tenían estos niños ricos y que por ADN no podían negar, humillar de la peor forma a otra persona – ATENCION TODO EL MUNDO! YUKIMARO NATAKI DE 2ª SE LE HA PUESTO LA TARJETA ROJA! – grito nuevamente afuera del salón para que todos identificásemos a esa pobre alma, mis ojos no podían mas de la sorpresa, hace 2 años cuando ingrese a esta escuela y escuche por primera vez la frase "tarjeta roja" no entendí su significado, y seguí a la multitud, pero cuando se aplico el supuesto castigo, mis ojos se achicaron mas tratando de no ver, mis cejas se juntaron por la rabia y mis manos se apuñaron tratando de contener mi ira al presenciar tal acto de maldad, la voz del profesor saliendo con prisa del salón me saco de mis recuerdos – la evaluación ha finalizado – dijo tratando de escapar del tumulto que se juntaría en segundos.

-vamos por Yukimaro – propuso un compañero

- sí genial!...vamos – grito otro eufórico, yo solamente los observe mientras salían del lugar, ya imaginaba a ese pobre muchacho corriendo despavorido en busca de refugio, el cual seguramente no encontraría, una vez dada la alarma de tarjeta roja, no podías escapar a tu destino.

-ufff – suspire en mi banco, con la cabeza acostada entre mis brazos, no saldría como los demás a prestar atención a la desdicha de aquel muchacho, no claro que no, aunque últimamente el F4 había dejado de lado la amenaza de la famosa tarjeta, que al parecer al no ser aplicada con reiteración el sadismo entre los estudiantes esperaba quieto en sus cuerpos pero a la mas mínima provocación despertaría como un león hambriento de carne fresca, y Yukimaro eso era la carne fresca que esta manada de carroñeros estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, pobre, pobre chico… me lamente.

-Tenten-san? – Me llamo una voz, a lo que yo levante la cabeza que tenia entre mis brazos para mirar a la estudiante de intercambio que me miraba aturdida – no estoy muy segura pero, ¿no deberíamos seguirlos? – me dijo mientras yo pensaba que luego de que lo que presenciaría en el salón de comer ella lamentaría haber venido a esta horrorosa escuela, me levante y comencé a caminar a la puerta de salida del salón, mientras ella me seguía

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? – Me pregunto al observar como todos corrían despavoridos - ¿Qué es la tarjeta roja? – me pregunto

- es la declaración de guerra de los F4 – le respondí fríamente, cuanto odiaba hablar de ese grupo de psicópatas adictos a los golpes, peleas, ropa de marca, accesorios caros y por sobre todo lo anterior adictos a humillar y pisotear a todo aquel individuo que se quisiera interponerse en sus caminos.

-¿F4? – me pregunto ella otra vez

-si, F4 – repetí aclarándole – si, hay 4 estudiantes de tercer año llamados "flower 4", se suelen abreviar F4, si alguien los irrita, esa persona recibirá la tarjeta roja, y será completamente tiranizado por el resto de la escuela

-pero, ¿Por qué todo el mundo hace caso al F4? – me pregunto con curiosidad.

- esos chicos son hijos de familias extremadamente ricas

-pero Tenten-san, ¿no son todos en este colegio de familias poderosas? – pregunto otra vez, yo era igual que ella cuando ingrese aquí pensando que si aquí todos eran ricos no podría haber nadie mas rico que el otro, pero cuan equivocada estaba, si había diferencias y muy grandes al parecer, aquí como en todas las escuelas habían eslabones de popularidad y superioridad, que yo en ese entonces no tenia claro.

-no, la diferencia es grande – le respondí algo acongojada – el colegio recibe grandes sumas de dinero de su familia, lo que hace que incluso los maestros les teman, y sin que se sepa les dejan gobernar la escuela

-¡!es el F4 ¡!–dijo un grito estridente de una chica interrumpiendo nuestra conversación y haciendo que dirigiésemos la mirada a la puerta del comedor por donde ingresaban los 4 chicos mas populares de toda la Eitoku y los otros vitoreaban con gritos estridentes –¡! F4, F4, F4, F4!

-es por eso que también nunca los veras usar el uniforme de la escuela – le añadí al momento que ella me volvió a mirar – los miembros del F4 son…Nara Shikamaru, dicen que le gustan las mujeres mayores aproximadamente 10 años, es bastante inteligente y dicen que su padre es el líder de la mafia japonesa, Sabaku no Gaara, va a heredar un imperio de Te y también se deslumbra por las mujeres, Sabaku no Kankuro primo de Gaara pero su familia es mucho mas poderosa, ya que su padre al haber nacido primero que su hermano es el presidente de la corporación, su estado de tristeza momentáneo y ataques de ira repentinos son toda una incógnita para los demás, aunque por mi parte pienso que sufre de bipolaridad, aparte de su extraña fascinación por los títeres, y finalmente el mas importante Hyuga Neji, el hijo del mundialmente conocido imperio Hyuga, es el líder del F4 y el dictador de este colegio - nos acercamos a la multitud un poco mas, mientras ellos caminaban tranquilamente y reposaban sus cuerpos en los amplios sillones traídos especialmente para ellos, mientras esperaban con una increíble tranquilidad a que llegara el "culpable" de quien sabe que idiotez.

-Hyuga-san aquí esta Yukimaro – dijo un alumno que salió junto a otros dos de entre la multitud con el muchacho a rastras – y su amigo Kimoto – dijo mientras arrojaba a un pobre chico de gafas amplias y apariencia un poco nerd, el los miro de forma arrogante como solio hacerlo con todo el mundo, vio como temblaban despavoridos, eso le encantaba ver a sus victimas temblando de horror era su mayor placer, dio una sonrisa de medio lado y Kimoto adivino lo que pensaba trato de huir pero lo detuvieron antes de hacer siquiera el primer movimiento – espera a donde vas – le dijo el chico que lo había traído – Hyuga-san todavía no toma una decisión –Kimoto se arreglo sus gafas con manos temblorosas y miro a Hyuga el cual mantenía su sonrisa y Kimoto se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

-Si – aclaro el líder – juguemos! – grito

-adelante Hyuga-san...! – grito la multitud

-tu puedes!

El camino con lentitud hacia Kimoto, aplazando de esa manera la agonía de su victima, al parecer adoraba el sufrimiento ajeno, y de la nada golpeo a Yukimaro, una y otra, y otra vez hasta que este quedo acostado en el suelo producto del dolor y para mas remate estaba todo sucio con huevos, harina y quien sabe que porquería mas le echaron encima al pobre.

-no pensé que seria así – comento Gaara a Shikamaru al ver como su supuesto líder había golpeado hasta que el otro no había aguantado mas, todos pusieron su atención a como este se acercaba con su porte elegante al otro muchacho tomándolo del cabello mientras este intentaba contener el llanto

- no seas un gallina – le dijo para luego también golpearlo tan fuerte que el pobre se cayo al piso al primer estruendo, de la nada Kankuro se levanto con cara de aburrimiento y camino en dirección a la salida, poso su vista en la multitud, me vio o yo vi sus ojos y mi corazón se paralizo en ese instante, el siguió caminando como si nada

- no esperábamos menos de Hyuga-san – le dijo un alumno acercándosele por detrás el cual sin previo aviso recibió una patada de este cayendo al suelo

-realmente odio a la gente que habla demasiado – se paso la mano por su cabello quitándose el sudor que tenia en su frente – realmente esto es una perdida de mi tiempo

-esta bien la función ha acabado – dijo Nara poniéndose perezosamente de pie en compañía de Gaara, mientras los tres salían del lugar y los estudiantes vitoreaban cosas que realmente no podían ser repetidas por ser bastante absurdas con el acontecimiento de crueldad que había ocurrido recién, no merecían siquiera haber sido recordadas, ellos pasaron por un lado de nosotras y yo simplemente voltee al lugar donde estaban los "heridos" y apuñe mis manos…

Corrí, corrí y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban al lugar secreto donde desahogaba mi frustración cada vez que este colegio me sobrepasaba

-¿Qué rayos le ocurre a todo el mundo aquí? ¿Y quien se cree esos F4? – Maldecía en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras de emergencia con rabia en cada uno de mis pisadas – esos idiotas, llevando un juego como ese tan lejos – dije mientras golpeaba la baranda de metal tratando de descargar mi frustración – son tan patéticos todos aquí, viendo como sus amigos reciben una golpiza, esto es increíble – pause un minuto mientras tomaba el aire suficiente para decir lo que pensaba de todo esto y gritarlo a los 4 vientos - ¡! ESTO ES INCREIBLEEE..."! – grite lo mas fuerte que pude, sin percatarme siquiera que alguien mas estaba allí, Salí tan rápido como entre felicitándome a mi misma por como había logrado sacar de mi todo aquello que me estaba causando molestias.

Al llegar al salón el profesor pidió a una compañera que leyera en voz alta un libro de francés, del cual yo simplemente entendí un 20%, del aburrimiento comencé a pensar en mi existencia aquí, recordando que solo me quedaba medio año de agonía y todo esto seria un capitulo en mi vida que guardaría para no abrirlo nunca mas, algunas veces me odiaba a mi misma deseando que este periodo de tiempo pasara lo mas rápido posible y sin complicaciones, eso seria perfecto, pero…

.

.

.


	2. declaracion de guerra

Declaración de guerra

-¡que han puesto la tarjeta roja otra vez! – me dijo Matsuri un tanto exaltada, era un poquitín, bueno era muy exagerada con todo, pero eso no importaba ella es mi compañera de trabajo, un oído atento a mis problemas pero por sobre todo mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón.

-si, la han vuelto a poner – dije enojada comiendo un pastel de la tienda en que trabajábamos medio tiempo para costear algunas necesidades – y hubieras visto como ha quedado ese pobre chico – dije parando de comer colocando la vista fija en el pastel apretándolo con fuerzas – nadie salió en su defensa, y eso es lo que mas me molesta de todo el asunto, es como si al colocarte la tarjeta roja te volvieras invisible para tus "amigos", es que en verdad SON TAN FALSOOS – grite lo ultimo apretando el pastel en mis manos logrando que este se deshiciese en pedacitos.

-basta Tenten – salió tocándose la cabeza con una mano Temari una de mis compañeras de trabajo que había conocido hace dos años, era una rubia alta, usaba un peinado un tanto extraño, al cual yo siempre decía que era para ocultar su belleza ya que al usar el cabello suelto era una hermosura de mujer, eso sonó tan lesbiano jajajaj, tiene dos esmeraldas por ojos de los cuales jamás escapa ni es el mas mínimo detalle pero entre toda aquella descripción lo que mas apreciaba de ella era su lealtad, en todos los sentidos, nos ha escuchado tantas veces quejarnos de todo, a lo que ella nos aconseja, pero jamás la he escuchado quejarse por algo, creo que es una persona muy conforme con la vida, aunque su semblante no lo aparente, ella siempre esta feliz – tengo una resaca de los mil demonios, así que lo único que os pido a ambas es que no griten, por favor – dijo mientras se ponía un dedo en la boca haciendo el gesto de que guardáramos silencio

-Temari eres una irresponsable, recién es lunes y tu ya estas bebida ¿que diría la jefa si te sorprendiera? – Le regaño Matsuri mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de sus caderas en forma de jarra – ¿crees que es correcto venir en ese estado? ¿Es acaso tu madre no te ha dicho nada? – le grito esto ultimo

-basta suri-chan – le dije tratando de calmarla interponiéndome entre ambas

- no, no me calmare – pauso un poco para tomar el suficiente aire para seguir con al reprimenda – ¿crees que me agrada ver como Temari se arruina la vida, de fiesta en fiesta?, crees que es lindo ver como la consume lentamente con el alcohol – dijo apuntándome con un dedo – quizá para ti sea un espectáculo, pero para mi es…

-¡basta! – le grito Temari a Matsuri haciéndola callarse – solo te diré 3 cosas, primero no estoy bebida, estar con resaca es diferente, muy diferente a estar bebida, segundo si la jefa me viera – sonrió ante lo que diría – se sentaría junto a mi a beber y eso lo sabes bien – a lo que Matsuri hizo una ademán de desagrado ante lo mencionado por Temari, pero era tan cierto nuestra jefa era una adicta a la bebida - y tercero no tienes derecho a cuestionar a mi madre, a mi familia a nada de mi vida privada escuchaste… - dijo brutalmente lo ultimo apuntando con un dedo a Matsuri, ella cuando quería serlo realmente era intimidante.

-Temari? ….- susurro Matsuri para saber si era aquella la misma Temari que conocíamos

-¿escuchaste o aparte de metiche eres sorda? – pregunto con rabia

-hmp – respondió Matsuri dándose la media vuelta, tomando un balde con agua y un paño para salir del local y limpiar los vidrios del exterior.

- y que pasa ahora con los enfermos del F4? – me pregunto intrigada, a lo que yo la mire con incredulidad, ¿Cómo es que podía pasar de un estado de enojo a uno de preocupación y tranquilidad con tanta facilidad?, sinceramente creo que hay veces en que es media bipolar

-nada tema-chan – le respondí con pesadez, estaba algo aburrida de darle tantas vueltas a un grupo de imbéciles, aunque en realidad a ella le interesaba mucho el tema que envolvía a los F4, raro, si muy raro

-hace unos segundos estabas de lo mas animada quejándote de ellos, ¿porque no me cuentas que te paso? – me dijo para que hablase con ella sobre lo que me molestaba, y ahí estaba yo otra vez hablando de los malditos esos, contándole con lujo de detalles que había conocido hoy a una nueva estudiante su nombre era Sakura, que aunque era una extranjera su padre era un empresario Japonés que por cuestiones de familia materna habían emigrado del país hacia varios años, también le comente el extraño color de pelo que tenia, muy innovador entre los estudiantes, a lo que Temari simplemente sonrió.

-ohhh, he olvidado por completo llamar a Lee – le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo para buscar en mi bolso el celular

- y ahora que favor le aras al fenómeno ese – me dijo Temari con irritación

-no es ningún favor, bueno uno muy pequeño – sonreí ante la ocurrencia de mi único aliado en la escuela, bueno hablaba con varios en la escuela pero sinceramente eran todos unos "frikies" como nos había denominado Ino y Karin cuando nos vieron a todos sentados en el pasto charlando unos minutos…

"_- pero miren que tenemos aquí, a la pobre desgracia de la Eitoku con su grupo de amigos patéticos – dijo con malicia en cada una de sus palabras la chica pelirroja – chicos pensé que en verdad no podíais caer mas bajo pero al parecer me he equivocado drásticamente, miren que adoptar a la "pobretona", los comprendo en verdad algunas veces uno tiene que hacer actos de caridad – dijo sonriendo y tomando un mechón de mi cabello que se había salido de las trencitas que llevaba habitualmente lo poso entre sus dedos – deberías cortarlo estos peinados de pueblerina no le hacen bien a la imagen de la Eitoku, y por supuesto te hacen ver mas fracasada de lo que eres – dijo este ultimo comentario soltando mi cabello y pidiendo a Ino una servilleta para limpiarse los dedos _

_-te presto alcohol- gel? – le pregunto la rubia _

_-mas adelante querida – le dijo entregándole el pañuelo supuestamente sucio y posando su atención en el grupo – frikies, si esa es la definición perfecta – dijo sonriendo _

_-¡!¿Frikies ¡? – pregunte yo algo alterada poniéndome de pie mientras Lee tomaba mi muñeca para que no hiciera nada _

_-si frikies – pauso poniendo un dedo en su mentón pensando – mira, tenemos al tarado de los bichos, al adicto a los olores y animales diuu – dijo con muestra de asco – y el que al parecer se gano una dotación en la fabrica de spandex, no me sorprende nada viniendo de ustedes tres, pero se los doy como consejo y espero que lo sigan, aléjense de esta pobretona si es que no quieren que su ya mala popularidad decaiga mas – ella crispo los dedos e Ino respondió al llamado situándose a su lado – vamos no vaya a ser que se nos contagie la caridad y estupidez_

_- lo dudo – susurro Tenten mientras Lee afirmaba con mayor fuerza su chaqueta escolar _

_-¿dijiste algo pobretona? – Le pregunto Karin volteándose con mirada siniestra – a claro lo había olvidado, Friki significa "raro" por si tu pobre vocabulario no lo tenia claro – movió su mano en forma arrogante y se marcho del lugar dejando a la mayoría de los chicos con enfado _

_-lo que ella ha dicho Tenten…- trato de hablar Kiba_

_-es la verdad – susurro a espaldas de todos conteniendo un poco aquellas lagrimas traviesas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos - yo será mejor que me marche – dijo Tenten tomando del suelo su bolso, y saliendo con prisa del lugar, ella lo que menos quería era arruinar la poca popularidad que tenían las únicas personas que se habían atrevido a cruzar el sendero que la separaba del resto, Kiba, una gran persona la primera que le hablo en la cafetería y ofreció de su almuerzo cuando ella lo había olvidado, de carisma natural jamás la abandono, no mientras pudiera evitar hacerlo, gran deportista y amante de los animales no dudaba que en su futuro fuese veterinario, "lo traigo en los genes", recordó cuando ella le había dicho que seria un excelente medico veterinario, a Shino simplemente se lo topo en la biblioteca mientras buscaba y trataba de comprender un libro de insectos para una tarea de biología, el con algo de timidez se acerco a ella para asesorarla y desde ese momento el era su carta salvadora para entender biología, a Lee, no sabe como pero el había llegado a su vida y jamás había salido de ella por el momento, hasta que esa bruja pelos de zanahoria se había tomado la molestia de recordarle cuan pobre era y que no por que sus amigo fuesen unos perdedores merecían bajar a lo peor del escalafón escolar, y ella lo había comprendido claramente, debía abandonarlos por la integridad de ellos…_

Al recordar aquel episodio su corazón dolía, y aun mas al saber que eso había ocurrido hacia ya 1 semana parecía una agonía sin fin, pero ayer por la tarde Lee la había llamado a su casa ya que ella no les contestaba el teléfono y procuraba evitarlos el mayor tiempo posible, no los quería arruinar, pero al parecer estaba arruinándose a si misma, como echaba de menos aquellas platicas sobre ciencia y bichos que en su vida había escuchado pero ponía atención a cada una de las explicaciones del correcto Shino, los chistes en doble sentido de Kiba, pero sobre todo la simpatía y espontaneidad al hablar de Lee.

Su madre la había llamado a su cuarto diciéndole que tenia una llamada, ella pensando que nunca había dado su numero de teléfono salvo en la Eitoku, pensó que quizá era algo referente a la escuela

-hola – contesto Tenten algo nerviosa

_- ¿Tenten eres tu? – dijo gritando del otro lado Lee_

-LEE..! – dijo con asombro en sus palabras, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo – como has conseguido mi numero? – le pregunto

_-bueno veras es una historia algo larga, pero se que como eres una curiosa, te la contare – del otro lado ella hizo una mueca, cuanto la conocía – veras Shino entretuvo a Shisune-san con una de sus platicas aburridas sobre lo correcto en la Eitoku y como los estudiantes al parecer estaban denigrando con sus comportamientos la buena imagen de la institución, ya sabes como es Shino y cuanto adora Shisune-san hablar con el, mientras Kiba entraba sin ser visto al despacho por la ventana de atrás y revisaba tu expediente, creo que le costo bastante encontrarte estuvieron un buen rato allí, incluso tuve que entrar y hacer mi papel en el entuerto, bueno el asunto es que…_

_-Tenten golpeaste a 10 compañero en la primaria? – pregunto una segunda persona a lo que ella inmediatamente reconoció como la voz de Kiba – eres mi heroína…! – le grito dejándola casi sorda, a lo que al parecer hasta su madre había escuchado_

_-Kiba deja de gritar y devuélvele el teléfono a Lee, por el amor a dios prometiste comportarte – le regaño una voz de fondo que era Shino_

_-esta bien amargado – respondió Kiba con desgano – nos vemos mañana Tenten tenemos mucho de que hablar, escuchaste?_

- si Kiba – le respondió tratando de calmarlo y sonriendo a su madre que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

_-Tenten ya has escuchado a Kiba mañana hablaras con nosotros quieras o no… escuchaste – le informo lee con una voz un tanto aterradora_

-de acuerdo – dijo ella con algo de desgano, y así había sido al hablar con ellos se sintió algo mas segura sobre la amistad que mantenían, ellos le aclararon que jamás les había importado que fuese de una clase económica un tanto mas baja, _que solo les importaba quien era Tenten no lo que poseía en los bolsillos_, sonrió y casi lloro ante las palabras del serio pero al parecer muy sentimental Shino.

-alo Lee estas ahí – le dijo Tenten

_-estaba terminando de hacer unos abdominales pero nada mejor que hablar contigo, y ¿me has conseguido lo que te pedí? – le pregunto con un poco de urgencia y nerviosismo_

-es con respecto a eso debes esperar un poco Lee, ya sabes como son las mujeres, solo dame 2 días, pero te prometo que no te fallare – dijo en forma de consolarlo

_- Tenten si es malo, es mejor que me lo digas, bien sabes que ya he pasado por muchas así que prefiero tu sinceridad, antes de hacer el ridículo – le confeso el con tristeza impresa en sus palabras_

-no, no, no, ni que lo digas confía en mi sabes que no te mentiría con algo así – menciono de forma reconfortante

_-bueno entonces hare 200 abdominales mas para poder estar al día, estoy tan emocionado no sabes como me siento Tenten – le dijo ahora algo mas animado volviendo a ser el de hace pocos minutos_

-bueno entonces te dejo en paz para que te pongas al día con eso – le dije colgando el teléfono y despidiéndome de el, Lee podía llegar a ser un tanto exagerado con sus entrenamientos , pero para la Eitoku nunca era suficiente querían hacer de el mas que el mejor deportista que ha pasado por la escuela en décadas, sino algo mas grande, su futuro lamentablemente estaba tan trazado como la división de Alemania en sus tiempos mas tristes, pero quizá solo quizá el podía dividir aquel muro y forjarse uno el mismo, aunque por el momento solo podía conformarse con lo que su padre un famoso entrenador físico y su madre una aficionada a los deportes, ellos tenían una compañía llevada por su abuelo de implementos deportivos así que, creo que como Kiba lo llevaba en el ADN, suspire ante mis pensamientos me levante del suelo al ver como mi jefa ingresaba abriendo las puertas de par en par y respiraba agitada, otra vez no, fue lo único que atine a pensar y recoger mis cosas rápidamente de mi casillero y decirle que hoy me retiraría mas temprano por estudiar.

-eres una cobarde Tenten – me grito Matsuri, mientras yo me arreglaba el cabello corriendo con rapidez del local, solo alce la mano en señal de despido y alcance a escuchar los gritos de mi jefa

.-_" Temari ven acompáñame hoy celebramos-, Matsuri pequeña abeja obrera ven tu también estas invitada…y donde se ha metido Tenten, a claro se fue…Da igual mas bebemos _– grito con énfasis y entusiasmo, al parecer gano en sus apuestas y nos haría quedarnos junto a ella toda la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche contándonos sus desamores y esas cosas que guardan las mujeres como ella, se que es malo arrancar, pero luego de 24 veces esas historias ya no surten el mismo efecto en mi, lamentable pero es la verdad.

Me apresure quería llegar temprano a casa hoy, era un día importante para mi familia en especial para mi hermano quien recibía una beca al parecer de su escuela si había aprobado un examen o algo por el estilo, llegue y no me sorprendió ver como papa destapaba una botella de cerveza abrazando a mi hermano quien sonreía feliz, el un genio de las matemáticas y ecuaciones físicas admirable para mi

-ven Tenten acompáñanos en esta celebración tu hermano a aprobado y se ha ganado la beca – dijo papa gritándome emocionado apenas me vio llegar

- si hermana me la han otorgado falle en 3 de 100 uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo – afirmo mientras se ruborizaba – ahora el dinero que yo ocupaba para gastos podremos invertirlo en ti

-yo… Konohamaru – dije con muchas ganas de llorar ante su pequeña confesión, me recordó cuanto dinero invertían en ms padres en mi educación y cuan pesado se les hacia mantenerse para llegar a fin de mes dignamente, ahorrando cada uno de sus centavos para mi

- no seas dramática hermana, sabes que yo soy un ahorrador calificado, siempre lo he sido y por eso estudiare contabilidad mas adelante – dijo mientras me sonreía, yo sabia que lo decía para conformarme

-aquí esta la cena, Tenten ve a lavarte esas manos y acompáñanos a cenar por hoy quieres – me pidió mi madre

- por supuesto hoy los honrare con mi visita – dije hablando como aristócrata y haciendo un gesto con la mano

- ooh mi lady pase por esta puerta corrediza para que podáis lavar vuestras finas manos – dijo mi hermano haciendo una reverencia y guiándome con su mano

- jajajajaja - nos reímos en conjunto un rato, fingir ser de la alta sociedad para nosotros solo era un mero chiste, comimos tranquilamente y me di cuenta de que me había perdido de algunas cosas debido a mis ausencias por estudiar en cada segundo que pudiese.

.

.

Me levante perezosamente hoy seria un día importante, para Lee y para mi hoy quizá podría destruir la única aliada que tengo en la Eitoku con lo que haría, pero por mi amigo valía la pena correr el riesgo, tome mis cosas baje del edificio con prisa para alcanzar el metro que me dejaba varias cuadras antes de la Eitoku ya que por ahí no pasaba locomoción no era necesaria ya que todos tenían transporte propio, me senté y escuche con atención las palabras del maestro con respecto a un trabajo, Sakura se me acerco preguntándome si almorzaría con ella, yo el respondí que por supuesto, ella tomo sus cosas y caminamos hacia el amplio comedor juntas, al sentarnos allí en una mesa cerca de la escalera que llevaba al salón de almuerzo de lo F4, y pasados unos momentos decidí hacerle la pregunta n cuestión

-Sakura – le interrumpí al ver que ella se disponía a ir a tirar las bebidas que habíamos terminado yo por mi parte y que ella solo había consumido hasta la mitad

-dime Tenten que pasa – me pregunto mientras seguía parada

-yo quisiera preguntarte algo, pero bueno espero no te molestes claro, se que nos conocemos hace solo una semana y que conversamos bastante y que quizá…- ella me interrumpió con la cejas alzadas

-ve al grano dime con confianza – me sonrió tratando de que me calmara y pudiese contarle

-Lee quiere salir contigo – le dije sin ningún preámbulo

-Lee quiere que… - repitió ella mientras se tambaleaba en su lugar y volteaba torpemente para chocar los vasos con alguien

-cuidado – susurre pero el error ya estaba cometido

Al levantar su vista Sakura tenia unos ojos enormes, sinceramente yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma al darme cuenta de que había manchado con jugo al líder de los F4, Hyuga-despreciable – Neji como yo lo llamaba

-yo lo siento en verdad, en verdad – le suplico Sakura con rapidez al ver como el la miraba como si hubiera matado a alguien – te pagare la camisa, la tintorería lo que sea que quieras, pero…

-acaso eres idiota – replico el con calma alzando su mano tirando de su corbata dejando que cayera en el suelo y abriendo su camisa – ¿que harás si me enfermo? – le pregunto con rabia

-yo no se…- respondió Sakura mientras pasaba sus manos rápidamente por su falda, lo mas seguro es que le sudaran, y a quien no? , estabas enfrentando al odioso y mas peligroso hombre de nuestra generación quizá, yo me habría hecho agua

-¡! CLARO QUE NO LE SABES! – Le grito arrojándole la camisa en la cabeza mientras Sakura se la sacaba de encima lentamente y la sostenía en una de sus manos – ¿Qué HARAS SI ME AGARRA UNA PULMONIA! – Le grito aun mas fuerte que antes si es que eso se podía claro - pero lo mas seguro es que la tintura de pelo te haya quemado el celebro nano que poseen las personas vanidosas como tu – le dijo mientras tomaba el extraño pelo de ella entre sus dedos y lo miraba asqueado

- yo ya te dije que…- trato de defenderse Sakura

-y mas encima tienes o crees tener la autoridad de cuestionarme, que mas se podía esperar de los Haruno – dijo despectivo – pobre familia, tu padre casado con la bastarda mas grande de todo Londres y tu hija de quien sabe quien …- se rio ante su ultimo comentario – no es así Sakura?

-yo…- respondió ella con lagrimas que inundaban su pequeño rostro, temblando de miedo, mientras todos escuchaban atentos

-hoy en día reciben de todo pobretones hasta hijas de prosti…

-BASTA – le grite poniéndome entre ellos tratando de detener lo que le diría a la pobre de Sakura es que no era justo que todos supieran lo que su mama hacia o no hacia, el me miro desafiante por momentos, que para mi fueron eternos, sonrío, y se marcho con su sequito de maldad, esperen el me sonrió?, claro que lo hizo fue evidente pero porque..?

Pregunta que el mismo se encargaría de aclararme al día siguiente…

.

.

.

Polariun : lamento que Kankuro no sea tan sexy, eso es culpa de kishimoto, pero que mas da para mi era ideal para ese papel en el fic, y te prometo que el fic no será tan monótono como la serie tratare de cambiarlo y hacerlo a mi manera, asi que la invitación esta hecha para que tu misma lo compruebes

Selene_Uchiha : muchas gracias por tu comentario y siempre todas las criticas las tomo tratando de hacer de ellas algo bueno y que me ayuden a seguir escribiendo, claro no te miento al decir que me dio un poco de lata leer lo de _"__Yo no veo una adaptación, veo que le pusiste a los personajes de Hana Yori Dango los nombres de los personajes de Naruto y ya." ,_lo hice pero siempre con buena intención.

Hina-hatake : si es mi primer nejiten y tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y superar esa barrera de que no se convierta en algo monótono y aburrido, simplemte espero que te agrade y lo sigas leyendo.

Weaponmaster01 : gracias por el apoyo y si narro muy lento me han comentado, pero adoro prolongar las narraciones

isa-san : gracias, muchas gracias eres muy positiva en tu comentrio y me agrada que compatibilices conmigo en eso del reparto y la serie, también que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para escribir un post y exijir segundo capitulo me parece algo muy motivante para cualquier autor gracias por el apoyo y espero sorprenderte con lo que viene mas adelante.

Angyhyuga01 : gracias por el apoyo y comporto contigo el pensamiento de que Neji no es solo sexy, es muy SEXY …ajajajaj

*Bueno mis queridos lectores espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y el próximo será dentro de una semana, y ya lo tengo adelantado, espero sorprenderlas y recuerden ….ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO ….! Kuidense matta ne las kiere Yue-chan


	3. Sabes algo TE ODIO

**Sabes algo… ¡TE ODIO!**

_Comienza el infierno, duras confesiones y sorpresas_

Aun seguía pensando en aquella macabra sonrisa que el me había dado, bueno en realidad no tenia nada de macabra mas bien era solo una sonrisa, pero sus ojos, esas perlas me decían que tramaba algo, algo grande, pero yo no tenia de que preocuparme en realidad no tenia nada por que temer, no me he entrometido con el en lo mas mínimo, asumo que fue algo irracional interrumpir en su disputa con Sakura, pero en verdad no soportaba ver como ella simplemente agachara su cabeza mientras todos los demás por poco y le apuntaban con un dedo…

_-Mi mama en verdad era una prostituta – me confeso en la azotea del establecimiento mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos rosas y giraba para no darme la cara - nos fuimos de Japón cuando las burlas contra mi padre y su familia ya no eran tolerables, yo solo tenia 6 años y ni siquiera sabia lo que era ser una prostituta – dijo al parecer con algo de gracia esa frase_

_-Sakura no es necesario…- quise que parase esa confesión por como sus hombros se recogían eran evidente que estaba recordando un pasado cargado de tristeza y dolor _

_- no Tenten, es necesario que sepas con quien estas tratando, yo se que tu provienes de una clase inferior, que muchos en esta escuela no se acercan a ti porque temen contagiarse de algo o simplemente por que sus familias no permitirían una amistad con alguien que denigrase su circulo social – ahora se volteo con lagrimas en sus mejillas y me miro unos momentos hasta que respiro y suspiro sonoramente – ¿pero a mi en que me afectaría la reputación cuando mi familia la ha perdido hace años?, simplemente en nada, es por eso que me he acercado a ti, o ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta como todas las chicas me evitan? – Agacho su mirada apretando los puños que tenia en los costados de su falda - lo que fue mi madre en su tiempo no es algo que me enorgullezca del todo, al contrario soy y seré como ha dicho Neji una bastarda, la bastarda Haruno, engendrada por quien sabe quien – sonrió con burla – si mi madre me escuchara…_

_-Sakura en verdad a mi no me…_

_-deja que termine – y fue con esa frase que Tenten comprendió que lo que en verdad Sakura necesitaba era dejar caer la cruz que llevaba desde muy pequeña – ¿quieres saber como me entere de la reputación que tenia mi madre?, - me miro expectante a mi respuesta y prosiguió con lo suyo - era solo una niña, le pregunte a mi papa una tarde cuando el estaba junto a mi madre en el despacho, inocentemente claro, le dije que un niño en el parque me había dicho que mama era una prostituta y que yo no entendía a que se referí – ella volvió a agachar la cabeza y comenzó a negar con ella – ese fue el principio de nuestro infierno, mama se puso pálida no sabia si ella estaba respirando me miro unos segundos y salió de la habitación despavorida gritando __" se han enterado otra vez"__ – dijo Sakura tratando de imitar la voz de su madre – mi padre se toco la cabeza con ambas manos apoyo los codos en su escritorio y pidiendo que le mirase a los ojos me pidió jamás volver a repetir aquella palabra en casa. Yo no entendía ¿porque? ¿Acaso aquello era algo malo? , y si que lo era, en el barrio nos rayaron la muralla del jardín y extendieron una carta petitoria para que les hiciéramos he nos hiciéramos el favor de irnos de ella que los desprestigiábamos y así a los 6 años me marche a Londres con mi familia, escapando de la realidad._

_-¿y en Londres todo fue…normal supongo? – le pregunte, pero al parecer había tocado terreno prohibido ella se volvió a dar vuelta y agacho su cabeza_

_-al parecer – pauso un poco calmándose y suspirando – donde fuéramos siempre había alguien que estaba al tanto en "que había trabajado mi madre", por esa razón papa decidió que estudiara en casa para no tener problemas con los chicos, donde vivíamos era tranquilo y los vecinos no se entrometían con nosotros, además éramos japoneses y ellos ingleses, pasaron los años de claustro y mi mama parecía una flor marchita, su juventud había pasado llevándose con ella su espíritu de vida y lo mejor de ella, una tarde salimos con papa a hacer unas compras, mama no le gustaba salir, y papa al parecer había encontrado una entretención con alguien o algunas mujeres mas, yo tenia catorce no era una estúpida podrían haberme mantenido siempre en casa pero sabia como distinguir algunas cosas o acciones, ellos al parecer habían dejado de amarse, esa era mi conclusión mas lógica para lo que sucedía, esa misma tarde mientras volvíamos del paseo papa me dijo que las cosas con mi madre no iban del todo bien, pero que el trataría y pondría todo su esfuerzo por el bien de los tres que todo volviera a la normalidad, cuando volvimos me di cuenta de que nada jamás podría ser como era – pauso un poco y comenzó a llorar, yo me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda, ella Expedia tanto dolor, luego de un momento el que ella necesito para calmarse y secarse con su puño las lagrimas que tenia en su rostro me miro y dijo – mi mama… mi mama se ahorco en la escalera – cuando termino de hablar yo me lleve una mano a la boca por la impresión, jamás había escuchado una historia tan dramática, cargada de sufrimientos, y ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de su dolor antes? – Al volver a casa abrimos la puerta y ella…ella…- y volvió a llorar otra vez, y yo…yo la volví a abrazar prometiendo en mi inconsciente jamás dejarla sola, la protegería con todo y de todos…._

Era una mañana de un día que al parecer me advertía no levantarme, para comenzar no encontraba uno de mis zapatos que sospechosamente estaba debajo de todos mis cuadernos, luego se había perdido mis pinches para el cabello, hoy no me podría hacer mis trenzas ni mi típico moño así que solo me quedaba llevar el cabello liso suelto, me arregle mi chasquilla que por usar trenzas la separaba en dos, pero hoy decidí ponerla a cubrir toda mi frente, luego de eso me percate que en mi casa yo no había nadie solo una nota que decía _"Tenten hoy nos hemos levantado con el alba eso quiere decir muy, muy, muy, muy temprano para ir a mi escuela, te kieeeereeee con todo su corazón tu hermano favorito Konohamaru", _sonreí ante cada una de sus palabras, y por supuesto que era i hermano preferido, es el único que tengo, jajajajaja , o eso creo, volví a reir ante ese pensamiento, desayune poco, tome mi obento y Salí con paso apresurado de casa con dirección a la escuela.

Al llegar ahí todo era normal, nadie me miraba, nadie me hablaba y tampoco esperaba que lo hiciesen, Shino hoy no estaría me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que había ido a Sudamérica con su padre en teoría a Brasil a conocer una extraña clase de insectos que nacen bajo no se donde, en conclusión el no vendría en bastante tiempo a clases, suerte la tuya Shino medite mientras abría mi casillero para dejar mis cosas y dirigirme al salón, pero cuando todo me parecía ilógico en este lugar un papel de color rojo como la sangre estaba impuesto en mi casillero con y todo el resto del mundo perdió su sonido y hasta el sonido de la campana y el grito de aquel entrometido que había visto la tarjeta y vitoreaba con fervor mi nombre en todos los pasillos, tampoco me di cuenta del minuto en que 3 chicos se habían acercado a mi y al parecer sin ninguna buena intención, yo claro me defendí y corrí algo lento, es que todavía no salía de la impresión incluso bote mi maletín, pero uno de ellos fue mas hábil y me alcanzo tomándome por la espalda como si fuera un criminal y colocando mis brazos en esta.

-creo que esto será memorable – me susurro al oído – sabes, me entere de que eres la primera mujer en recibir la tarjeta roja.

-Ohhh que memorable, no dudes ni por un minuto en que no le agradeceré a Hyuga por hacerme pasar a la historia en este lugar – le dije con sarcasmo mientras me removía tratando de liberarme, ¿Dónde estarían Kiba y lee? ¿Me ayudaran? Me preguntaba al ver como llegaba al salón de almuerzo y me ponían ante los F4 y Neji me miraba expectante, ¿me golpearía?, no lo dudo, nadie en su sano juicio y menos en este lugar golpearía a una mujer y menos un hombre aristocrático como el, entonces que castigo me impondría, mientras pensaba en ello, sentí una mano en mi hombro que me obligaba a mirar al frente

-cuando Hyuga-san habla le gusta ser escuchado – me regaño el chico que me había sacado de mi ensimismamiento

-por lo que veo nuestra invitada no tiene modales – dijo el mientras me miraba altaneramente – a parte de entrometerse en pleitos que no le conciernen tampoco sabe escuchar, cosa que no me soprende, ¿porque que mas se puede de la plebe?, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo – dijo mientras surcaba una sonrisa y todos reían ante su comentario

-hmp – resople enojada y expectante en cualquier momento el atacaría, yo tenia que estar preparada para su siguiente movimiento, además que me diga pobretona no me ofende en lo mas mínimo y menos que haga alusión a mi clase social, eso es algo que escucho a diario aquí y no porque don Hyuga-insoportable- Neji lo diga me cortare las venas y me echare al suelo a llorar desconsolada – Hyuga – le llame para atraer su atención todos se voltearon hacia mi y yo sonriendo mientras lo miraba le dije –¿ es acaso lo único que puedes decir? – y el simplemente frunció el seño y movió su mano a sus acompañantes

-no, claro que no – me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi – sabes, uno de los mayores beneficios de la gente con dinero es hacer lo que se quiere con personas inferiores como TU – me dijo señalándome y sonriendo – ¡CHICOS ES TODA SUYA! – Grito mientras pasaba a mi lado susurrando – esto, Ama es solo el comienzo de tu infierno – y salió dejándome ahí parada, frente a una multitud expectante a su salida para poder gozar linchándome….

Y así fue pase por los 15 o 20 minutos mas largos de toda mi existencia me mojaron con diversas cosas, me arrojaron quien sabe que porquería por que apesto a camión recolector de basura y aquí estoy siendo limpiada por Kiba.

-lamento no haber estado allí Tenten en verdad yo…- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y el agua de la manguera seguía corriendo

-no importa – le dije con frialdad, estaba molesta claro que lo estaba, se que su excusa es sospechosa pero que mas puedo hacer no me queda otra opción mas que creer en sus palabras

-si importa – me grito el con rabia – yo no debería haberme quedado dormido y tampoco hacer caso de esa nota, hoy despediré a alguien – al decir lo ultimo tapo su boca rápidamente

-eres igual a ellos, aunque trates de evitarlo Kiba eres un pobre chico rico – le dije con melancolía mientras recogía mis pertenencias el me había lavado el cabello y me presto uno de sus pantalones y una polera de ed. física que me quedaba algo holgada, escurrí mi cabello – pero no te culpo, no es tu culpa nacer en esa sociedad y tampoco de tus padres – mencione mientras comenzaba a caminar – mañana te regresare las cosas, limpias por supuesto

-¡!rayos Tenten ven aquí! – grito el esperando a que yo acatara su orden pero no seria así, yo no soy uno de sus empleados

-hasta pronto – le grite de la lejanía, camine unos momentos, mientras todos me observaban sorprendidos claro era más que obvio, llevaba pantalones de muchacho y ropa gigante, pero al menos ya no apestaba, seguí caminando hasta donde mis pies me llevaran, hoy no había sido mi mejor día, al parecer debería haber tomado en cuenta las señales de la mañana y quedarme en cama, pero tampoco soy Chronos para retroceder el tiempo, por que si lo fuera hubiera rechazado para partir esa beca, inconscientemente llegue a las escaleras al parecer solo necesitaba descargar mi ira, camine hacia el barandal y ya allí tome aire y…

-¡TE ODIOOO HYUGA NEJI…BASTARDOOO! – grite con todas mis fuerzas y luego de haberlo hecho llego aquella sensación de plenitud, ese descanso y alivio que te corroe por todo el cuerpo.

-¿así que odias a Neji?– me pregunto alguien desde las sombras de la escalera que estaba atrás del barandal ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió mirar antes?, la voz camino saliendo de las sombras y dejando su rostro expuesto a la luz – en verdad no me sorprende que lo odien, pero, tu en especial, jamás lo dude – dijo eso ultimo riendo mientras yo al ver su rostro quedaba en estado de shock, por que el no estaba sorprendido, pero en cambio yo…estaba temblando.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis queridos lectores una vez mas les agradezco por sus reviews y sugerencias, espero no decepcionarlos, se que este capitulo me ha salido mas corto de lo normal, pero tenia que cortarlo allí, siempre es bueno mantener la expectación y misterio, bueno sin mas que decir que un sincero agradecimiento.

**Naara-no-Temari: **Bienvenida seas y gracias por tu comentario

**Angyhyuga01 : **gracias por tu comentario otra vez, y si yo igual hubiera querido golpear a varias personas, también te apoyo con eso de que Neji es Sexy…y Nejiten recién esta comenzando pero será tan tormentoso como…espera te estoy dando spoilers haz como que no leíste lo anterior jajajaj

**Polariun:** se que fue un tanto exagerado lo se, pero es que el personaje es así…y lo de Kankuro quizá lo mate, no mentira es broma jajajaj gracias por seguir comentando

**Isi-san**: gracias por los consejos y esas cosas siempre los comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos y lo de los muchachos si quise salirme un poco del estereotipo de la historia y hacer una adaptación mas parecido al dorama japonés, aun falta mucho por ver te lo aseguro, y por supuesto no quiero cambiar mucho sus personalidades y por eso elegi ciertos personajes de la serie.

**Hina-hatake:** me alegro mucho que te gustara el fic y que te dieran ganas de ver hana yori dango , nunca es tarde para comentar jajajaj y gracias por hacerlo eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, bueno espero que sigas el fic y cualquier cosa que no te guste me dices

Bueno eso seria para los lectores cuídense y nos leemos la próxima semana en el mismo fic y en el mismo foro jajajaj

Un capitulo por semana y si me llega el espirtu santo ( cosa que dudo pero no reniego) actualizare 2 si se puede, solo eso les digo y **GRACIAS **otra vez y os repito **LES QUEDA MUCHO POR VER** esto es s**olo el comienzo muajajaja **

**Los kiere Yue-chan**


	4. Kankuro

**Kankuro**

_El príncipe que no quiere serlo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Es difícil enfrentarse al enemigo, es complicado ver a la cara a quien te ha

Causado daño y también incomodo compartir con personas que aparentan ser lo que no son, por esos motivos me he alejado de toda aquellas personas que solo estaban causándome dolor…hoy me he dado cuenta tristemente que uno de mis "raros" amigos aquí en la Eitoku no era quien aparentaba ser, pero no lo culpa, esta en su ADN, en cada uno de los alumnos de aquí, aplastar con sus comentarios sagaces a todo aquel que no sea aceptable para su vista, Kiba no tiene la culpa de ser así, o que se le escapen comentarios de ese calibre referente a despedir a alguien por que el se había quedado dormido, delante de otra persona hubiera pasado por alto, pero el sabe mejor que nadie aquí que eso me molesta, que traten a la gente así, simplemente me enferma, he corrido de el y me he apartado de toda la mugre de esta escuela, vestida como una simple pordiosera con las pertenencias de Kiba, llego a la escalera y comienzo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas a todo pulmón todo lo que odio a ese Hyuga-insoportable-Neji, pero en un descuido no me he percatado de que alguien mas estaba aquí y no cualquier persona…el solo me ha mirado y ha sonreído de forma graciosa como suele hacer cuando su bipolaridad esta de lado positivo…

-yo…-trate de formar alguna frase pero no podía, simplemente no, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Algo como… - _tu amigo es un bastardo lo sabias? –_ pensé y sonreí ante aquella loca idea, yo diciéndole eso a uno de los F4 que seguramente iría con el chisme en este mismo momento al haberme escuchado gritar, mañana seria peor, Neji tenia razón, mucha razón, si creí que esto eran las tinieblas significaba que ha este paso jamás vería la luz.

-no te preocupes no le diré a Neji tu…bueno lo que has dicho – me dijo mientras me sonreía, esperen me esta sonriendo, Sabaku no Kankuro me sonríe, ¿es que intenta que me de un ataque?, con su sonrisa de complicidad, he pasado por lo peor hoy y el mismo ha sido un testigo en la fila preferencial de cómo su amigo me ha tratado, del castigo que me ha impuesto solo por entrometerme en su estúpida conversación, y para rematar mi día he gritado impertinentemente sin percatarme de su presencia y el solo sonríe diciéndome que no le dirá nada a Neji, debo haber escuchado mal, si eso es lo mas seguro – no me incumbe en lo mas mínimo lo que el haga, esta fuera de mis manos a veces o simplemente pasa – dijo apoyándose en el barandal que antes yo había ocupado para desahogarme el miro con rostro ausente el cielo y diciéndome esas palabras hacían parecer que mi pesadilla a el no le causa ningún efecto y simplemente EL BASTARDO Hyuga hacia lo que el quería, ¿ pero que mas podía esperar de Kankuro? Nada, esa era la respuesta, – solo no le diré con la condición de que dejes de venir a gritar aquí – cuando escuche eso me di cuenta de que nada es gratis, sabía que tras ese caballeroso ofrecimiento tenía que haber algo

-esta bien – le dije mordiéndome la lengua por soltarle unas cuantas palabrotas, pero sabia que eso solo empeoraría mi actual situación, este era uno de mis lugares favoritos en toda la escuela, algo simple y sencillo las escaleras de evacuación el sitio mas apartado de todas las aulas el mas tétrico y por donde las chicas con sus lujosos bolsos y ropa de diseñador jamás pasarían, pero el con solo "pedírmelo", yo debía abandonar, cuanta rabia me daba, el jamás había venido aquí y justo por que hoy se le paso por la mente sentarse a hacer quien sabe que cosa y toparse conmigo gritando para su mala fortuna yo tendría que dejar mi refugio, comencé a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad dándole la espalda al muchacho

-espera – me dijo yo voltee mi cabeza con pereza y me di cuenta de que lo tenia casi encima mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, al percatarme trate de alejarme y en el intento por subir la escalera trastabille y caí debajo de el quedando en una posición que dejaba mucho que desear en una señorita, el me miro desde lo alto y quito los mechones que tenia en el rosto – eres bastante rara, pero los pantalones de chico te sientan – me decía mientras me daba una mano para que me levantara

-yo…lo siento – dije roja a mas no poder lejos este había sido mi primer encuentro cercano con un chico de esta clase, pero el no lo sabría – yo…mejor – dije apuntando en dirección a la salida y abandone el lugar corriendo a gran velocidad, quien me viera pensaría que quizá me había robado alguna cosa y estaba arrancando de la autoridad.

Llegando a casa con el corazón por poco en mis manos y con la mirada de mi madre en la ropa que traía puesta que era de chico sabia que me esperaba una larguísima platica que en estos momentos no me podría sentar peor, por eso decidí evadirla mientras me gritaba cosas

-señorita, apenas salgas de ese baño tendremos una larga charla, agradece que tu padre no esta en casa o sino le hubiese dado un infarto al pobre, que ejemplo crees que le estas dando a tu hermano – me gritaba desde fuera del cuarto de baño mientras yo solo hundía mi cabeza en la tina para evadirme unos momentos de la realidad.

Luego de unos minutos de relajación sabia que ella estaba afuera aun esperando mi salida como una guardiana y mi hermano me miraba con cara de tristeza lo mas probable es que el supiera por que llegue a casa en ese estado.

-ahora si, no tienes a donde escapar – me dijo mama mientras ponía sus manos en forma de jarra – y bien cual es tu excusa para que llegaras vestida…de esa forma – me dijo furiosa

-una novatada – le dije mientras sostenía la toalla que estaba en mi cabeza

-¿novatada? – Repitió - Tenten, tú ya no eres una novata en ese colegio, llevas casi 2 años estudiando en la Eitoku

-al parecer ellos lo habían olvidado – le dije tranquila esto de mentirle a mi madre no me hacia ninguna gracia, pero debía hacerlo no quería preocuparla – mama – le llame tranquilamente para que me mirara – no te preocupes

-¡como quieres que no me preocupe! - grito histérica – quien sabe que cosas habrán imaginado los vecinos al verte llegar vestida de esa forma

-¡mama!– le dije exasperada – ¡BASTA!, ya tengo suficientes problemas con el colegio, estudiar, trabajar, estudiar, trabajar, sabes algunas veces solo quiero ser como ellos, no preocuparme por nada, ¡pero no puedo! – le dije gritando mientras caminaba en dirección a mi habitación – ahora tendré que llamar para que me descuenten el día de trabajo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es convivir con esas personas? – le dije a mi madre dándole una mirada de furia – no lo sabes, y quizá ni te lo imaginas – le dije eso ultimo para meterme en mi habitación dejando a ambos perplejos, mientras escuchaba como mi padre entraba a casa feliz de la vida por quizá que cosa y al ver sus caras les pregunto que pasaba y yo simplemente no quería seguir escuchando mas, me puse los audífonos y soñé, soñé con ser libre, estar un lugar donde el dinero valía aire y así me quede dormida.

Un sonido estruendoso en la cocina me despertó, aun tenia al toalla en la cabeza y esta me dolía un poco, camine en dirección a mi ventana y observe que aun era de noche, eran las tres y media de la noche cuando observe mi reloj y yo en vela, despertada por un sonido en la cocina, ¿y si es un asaltante? Me pregunte, luego de eso mi mente se regocijaba en carcajadas, -_ si, dejare de ver películas de detectives y asaltantes lo prometo -_ me jure internamente asomándome por el pasillo y lo que vi en la cocina me dejo sin palabras eran mi padres discutiendo por algo, los seguí observando y vi que preparaban algo y mama regañaba a papa por haber tirado algo al suelo, así que eran ellos, eh, volví a la cama nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño y olvidar las palabras que dije fríamente a Matsuri por teléfono…

"_-¿como van las cosas por haya Tenten?– me pregunto alegre_

_-bien – le dije secamente – ¿para que me llamabas'? – le pregunte cortante, no estaba en mi mejor momento _

_-es acaso que no puedo saber nada de mi amiga – me dijo tratando de excusarse con simpatía_

_-solo me llamas para eso, sabes ahora estoy ocupada, si fueras amable como dices ser podrías excusarme con Tsunade y decirle que hoy no iré a trabajar que tengo algo que hacer, gracias Matsuri que tengas buena tarde – le dije eso ultimo para luego colgarle" _

_Lo se había sido una bastarda…_

En la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió con absoluta calma en casa papa había salido con prisa al trabajo y mama me entrego en silencio mi obento, todo estaba sucediendo con tanta normalidad que me extraño un poco pero así fue, iba a entrar a la puerta del salón cuando la estruendosa voz de Lee se hizo eco en mis pensamientos llamando mi atención y la de otros estudiantes que transitaban por ahí, se suponía que había recibido la tarjeta roja y nadie me hablaría

-Kiba me ha contado lo que paso y dice que lo perdones, y me podrías perdonar a mi también por no haber estado junto a ti? – me dijo en tono suplicante, yo solo agache mi cabeza y apreté mi maletín – yo se que…¡bueno no se nada..! – grito esto ultimo llamando absolutamente mi atención y la de otros

-shhhhh…Lee – le intente callar – te pueden ver junto a mi – le dije mientras volteaba a ver a la gente que estaba en el pasillo, a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle mucho lo que hablábamos, pero yo no quería vincular a nadie conmigo

-no seas absurda, tu eres mi amiga y siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre por sobre todas las cosas del mundo entero…

-ya entendí – le dije cortando su discurso de amistad sonriéndole sincera, el siempre me hacia tan feliz

-vez, si eres la mejor – dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente – hoy no estaré en el colegio tengo un campeonato o algo por el estilo – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza pensando seguramente – bueno da igual, lo que sucede es que…- pero de la nada comenzó a sonar mi teléfono móvil

-dame un segundo – dije cortándole la inspiración sobre lo que me iba a contar – diga – dije a la otra persona que estaba esperando que hablara

_-soy yo Shino, Tenten – dijo del otro lado del teléfono quizá quien sabe donde estaba con su padre ahora – ¿como estas? - me pregunto_

-físicamente bien si es lo que te preocupa, mental igual nada me hará caer – dije sonriendo

_-eso ya lo sabia – respondió con su voz profunda – estoy en el amazona de Brasil en este mismo instante esta habiendo un temporal así que mi viaje se ha extendido mas de la cuenta, pero te llevare una sorpresa cuando este de regreso lo prometo, cuídate Tenten, el F4 es cosa seria nos hablamos otro día debo cortar, adiós _– me dijo dejándome por un lado feliz de que se acordara de mi y que le preocupara tanto como para perder unos minutos de su expedición en mi y perpleja con su frase de _"cuídate del F4"_ el lo sabia llevaba mas tiempo que yo en este colegio por algo me lo ha dicho pero yo ya sabia que esos tipos no son nada de fiar.

-era Shino – le mencione a Lee, el al ver mi cara de preocupación me toco el hombro - no le paso nada a el esta bien, salvo el temporal, pero nada que no pueda soportar, además se escuchaba contento – sonreí mientras veía la cara de Lee – bueno no hablaba gritando de felicidad, pero se que haciendo lo que este haciendo por haya esta feliz - escuche el sonido del timbre que daba inicio a la jornada de hoy – nos vemos Lee cuídate y suerte en tu campeonato o lo que vayas a hacer, se que te ira excelente – le dije mientras caminaba al salón

Llegando al salón pude notar que Sakura no había asistido a clases_ -tendré que llamarla - _me dije mientras pensaba que quizá se hubiera enfermado o algo por el estilo, el profesor me llamo para que respondiera un ejercicio en su pizarrón, era matemáticas uno de mis materias no favoritas, que al contrario de mi hermano el volaba con ellas, aun así siempre le he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo a las cosas que hago

-excelente Tenten – me felicito mi profesor reteniéndome con su brazo para decirme algo sin que los demás escucharan – eres muy aplicada en esto, y en casi todas las materias, con la junta de maestros hemos hablado y estudiado tu situación, quizá tu aun no piensas en tu futuro, pero hay una beca disponible para una universidad de la Eitoku, es para alumnos con excelencia académica, tiene grandes beneficios y cosas por el estilo – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro – piénsatelo Tenten es una gran oportunidad

-gracias maestro – le dije sonriendo y tomando asiento en mi lugar respectivo ¿una beca? Para seguir en el infierno relacionado con la Eitoku, no gracias, ya bastante he tenido con estudiar aquí, pero, las oportunidades para mi no siempre llueven y tampoco quiero terminar en una oficina o sirviendo mesas con Tsunade toda la vida, simplemente esto es algo de lo que tendré que invertir muchos de mis pensamientos.

A la hora de almuerzo todo iba normal, salvo que no había visto a Kiba en todo el día, pero era algo que me esperaba como es que el se iba a acercarse a mi luego de las palabras y el juicio ejercido que hice en su contra, pobre Kiba no merecía todas las palabras que le dije, tampoco lo merecía Matsuri, - aichhh – regañe molesta sentándome en el comedor de la Eitoku, ¿es que acoso últimamente solo estaba alejando a las personas que se preocupaban por mi? hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, abrí el obento que mama me había entregado esta mañana y me di cuenta que se había esmerado más de la cuenta en hacerlo, si hasta langosta tenia… _- esto es el paraíso en comida_ – pensé mientras separaba mis palillos dispuesta a saborear el exquisito almuerzo de mi madre, todo estaba relativamente en orden, me entusiasme a dar el primer bocado que en mi paladar fue algo sublime, asi que esto era lo que ellos estaban haciendo a esa hora, sin lugar a dudas deberé agradecérselos cuando llegue a casa esto estaba

D-E-L-I-C-I-O-S-O – pensé mentalmente, pero algo me hizo sombra en la mesa mientras tenia los ojos cerrados debido al deleite que ejercía esa comida en mi, aunque por mi físico no lo parezca, adoro comer…

-así que has decidido igualarnos – menciono el chico parado al frente de mi con el seño fruncido tomo mi obento entre sus manos

-basta…-susurre quedadamente, no quería problemas suficiente había tenido ayer, pero al parecer para el no había bastado

-te atreves a hacerme callar, ¿es eso lo que intentas? – me pregunto poniendo sus manos en la mesa bruscamente haciéndome saltar por su fuerza, mientras yo solo apretaba los puños dispuesta a no caer en su juego, a no darle mas motivos para que me acechara, no mas motivos para pelear – sabes no eres mas que nosotros, aunque te vista de seda y te perfumes con Channel, no lo serás y esta – dijo tomando entre sus manos mi obento – ¡esta no es mas que comida hecha por una vieja estúpida! – dijo gritando y tirándolo al piso donde salto por todas partes, el salón que se había mantenido al parecer en el absoluto silencio quedo anonadado ante su actitud de todo poderoso, el resto de su sequito comenzó a bajar por la escalera, el puso su pie sobre la langosta y la aplasto con fiereza sonriendo al saber que yo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos – chicos he manchado mis zapatos porque no me acompañas a comprar unos nuevos – les dijo con toda calma mientras avanzaba por el salón y yo en el suelo recogía lo que quedaba de mis cosas, apreté los puños con fervor en mis manos, los nudillos me dolían y tenia unas incontenibles ganas de gritarle

-Hyuga – le llame haciendo que el se detuviera en el camino, me miro volteándose de cuerpo entero mientras yo avanzaba lentamente y me detuve para mantener cierta distancia con el –TU…NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESTUPIDO – le grite con rabia a lo que los demás quedaron perplejos – nunca le has trabajado un día a nadie en tu vida, no sabes nada de nada y te vas dando lecciones como si fueses un Dios – pause acercándome lentamente para tenerlo ya casi encima de mi y empecé a saltar en posición de combate, como lo había hecho interminables veces para defender en la primaria a Matsuri de los bravucones – ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES NEJI! – le dije con fuerza para darle un puñetazo en la cara dejando a todos perplejos ante mi acción, el callo al suelo, se que mi golpe no fue tan fuerte, pero se también que el no se lo esperaba, tome la tapa de mi obento y camine con la frente en alto hacia la salida, voltee la cara fijándome que Kankuro en la lejanía me sonreía…

Luego de pensarlo y meditarlo en el jardín llegue a la conclusión de que me había quemado sola en la hoguera con ese acto Hyuga me mataria…

.

.

.

.

HOLAAA… mis queridos lectores, espero que sus vidas todo este marchando bien, los que estudian les deseo éxito y para los que estamos de vacaciones como yo TIRENSE A LA PISCINA jajajaj no es broma…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.

Y a los antiguos…son geniales e inigualables ajajaja

Subi el capitulo apenas lo tuve listo asi que por esa razón no pude contestar a los reviews pero ahora si…

**Alexa Hiwatari** : BIENVENIDAAA..!

**angyhyuga01** : sin igual con su cometario infaltable gracias, y a mi igual me da ganas de golpearlos pero después recuerdo que son tan sexys ajajajjaa

**Artemis - Akai yume**** : **cuantos fics que no nos leíamos ajjajaja hace bastante que no estábamos comunicadas, bueno espero que te guste y sigas leyendo este pequeño proyecto de NejiTen que estoy tratando de hacer con esfuerzo, comentarios y sugerencias serian perfectos a kuidatee.!

**angelovenejiten** : no se que intentaste decir , pero espero que sea bueno ajajaja BIENVENIDO!

**selene uchiha****:** Claro que extraño a cada uno de mis lectores, y principalmente a los que me acotan cosas para perfeccionarme, me alegro de no haberte decepcionado y sigue leyendo que esto recién comienza

**fanny-uchiha** : gracias y Bienvenidaa..!

**hina-hatake****: **no importa que te atraces con la lectura los estudios siempre son lo mas importante, y eso de Neji a mi me dan ganas de tirarlo al piso y patearlo, cuando escribo esas cosas me dan ganas de pegarme a mi misma jajajaja… kuidate y éxito con tus deberes

**Beauty Little Star****: **BIENVENIDA…antes que nada…! Y falta mucho para que aparesca Sasuke y Naruto, quiero decirte también que serán solo personajes principales, pero de los importantes jajajaja …kuidate


	5. Quemandose en la hoguera

**Quemándose en la hoguera**

_Sorpresa, sorpresa lo inesperado se vuelve realidad_

Se que todos cometemos actos estúpidos y que la mayoría recapacitamos luego de haberlos cometidos, que tratamos de arreglarlos de la mejor manera y esperamos a que todo se solucione rápidamente obteniendo un perdón, pero, ¿Cómo conseguiré el perdón de Neji cuando ni siquiera lo quiero?, ¿es eso un pensamiento muy egocéntrico de mi parte pensar que obre bien al golpearlo delante de toda la escuela?, se que también esta ese viejo dicho de que todos merecen un poco de su propia medicina, darle un golpe a Neji había sido darle a entender lo que se siente ser golpeado delante de miles de alumnos, sino también lo que le he dado es una oportunidad de venganza enorme que dudo que ni el mismísimo máximo sacerdote pudiera sacarme, tendré que hacer frente a una venganza que yo misma me he buscado, a mas abusos contra mi integridad, a mas basura que me tiren al caminar por los pasillos, a mas groserías, a mas de lo mismo…

Pero saldré ilesa, nada de eso me detendrá, nada me parara.

-Tenten – escucho una voz que me grita desde atrás – espérame Tenten por favor – me imploro al parecer correr tras de mi le había agotado, lo vi desde la puerta cuando el al parecer estaba entrando al lugar, no le di una mirada fija, ni tampoco me importo que el estuviese tratando de comprender la situación en ese momento solo quería salir de ahí, Salir antes de que Neji se parara del suelo y descubriera que la pobretona lo había golpeado frente a toda la escuela - ¿es acaso no me escuchas cuando te llamo? – Me pregunto mientras me ponía una mano fuertemente en el brazo para que me detuviera, sin embargo no quería darle la cara – es cierto lo que paso en la cafetería, lo que todos dicen – pauso unos segundos tomando el aire y las palabras correctas para preguntarme - ¿has golpeado a Don Hyuga soy lo mejor del mundo? – me pregunto tironeando mi brazo para que le diese una respuesta – por favor Tenten dime que no los hecho, dime que es mentira, aunque por un lado seria genial ver a ese estúpido derrotado en el suelo cubierto de sangre mientras tu le propinas unas patadas y sacas una navaja – en ese momento me di cuenta de que Kiba tenia una imaginación enorme y que estaba invirtiendo demasiado tiempo en sus mangas de Anime, al parecer mucho, al ver mi expresión de ¿Qué te fumaste Kiba? , el detuvo su relato moviendo las manos en el aire y tocándose con una mano su cabello mientras sonreía estúpidamente, para que yo no me asustara lo cual no logro calmarme, sino darme cuenta de que tendría que hablar seriamente con el antes de un día de estos llegara creyéndose uno de sus personajes favoritos de anime – lo siento me deje llevar por el momento – sonrió torpemente – pero dime que lo que escuche en la cafetería es mentira, aunque si es verdad, juro que eres mi heroína y te buscare un súper apodo, pero también he de decirte que prendiste fuego sola en la paja que dormías – paro al ver mi expresión de sorpresa – lo siento pero es la verdad, no es que no te vaya a apoyar, pero todo será mucho, mucho mas complicado, así que dime ¿ le has pegado o el se tiro al suelo estilo matrix? – sonreí ante ese pensamiento, Kiba es tan complicado al hablar siempre con sus términos de historieta y trabalenguas metafóricos

-le he golpeado – admití con penuria

-¡SUPEEER!– grito exaltado, saltando y haciendo con su mano un gesto de victoria, tan típico en el.

-no Kiba no es súper, aunque bueno si lo pensamos bien soy la única que le ha pegado y ….espera me estoy desviando- grite al ver el rumbo que tomaba la conversación - como sea no es bueno, ahora…ahora el tiene motivos para querer matarme, exterminarme y hacer con mi cadáver fuego para su chimenea – le dije mientras agachaba la cabeza con pesimismo y arrastraba hasta la pared mas cercana mi cuerpo y lo deslizaba en ella cayendo al suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas

-eso no sucederá Tenten – me dijo Kiba sentándose a mi lado para tomarme la mano entre las suyas haciendo que le mirase a los ojos – somos amigos, soy tu amigo y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti, aunque creas que soy un estúpido chico rico mas – yo iba a protestar ante su cometario – espera deja que termine, junto a ti soy yo, Kiba, no un prototipo de lo que debería ser, mi madre esta tan feliz de que estés a mi lado, le he hablado un montón de ti y hasta dice que quiere conocerte, no permitiré jamás otra vez que arranques, que nos dejes fuera de tus problemas, soy tu amigo y por ti podría romperle los huesos a Hyuga y hacerme un rosario con sus dientes – sonreí ante ese ultimo comentario y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el acariciaba mi hombro y me daba tranquilidad – además tus huesos no prenderían en ninguna chimenea – y comenzó a reir

-¡Kiba!– le regañe golpeando su estomago con suavidad – rompiste el momento

.

.

.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado? – comento Gaara mientras tomaba una taza de te entre sus manos

-si Gaara todos lo hemos visto, a Neji le dio una paliza una chica, ¿que con eso? - pronuncio perezoso Shikamaru tirando un dardo al tablero

-¿sabes lo que significa siquiera eso?, no comprendes que deberemos dar por muerta a esa pobre alma y sinceramente no quiero cargarme ese muerto – comento mientras soltaba la taza rápidamente y se paraba de su asiento con preocupación impregnada en cada célula de su rostro – te imaginas si la mata de verdad, y no es solo una amenaza

-sabes que no lo hará – respondió el chico de la coleta – sabemos que si bien no es la primera persona que obtiene la tarjeta roja, el no hará nada que implique matar a alguien el no actúa de esa forma, además es una chica

-¡aun peor! – Grito Gaara desesperado – no aguanta que lo golpee un chico por el hombro, esta chica no solo le golpeo la cara sino que le dio un golpe a su orgullo, esta muerta, ella morirá, lo se, estoy seguro, morirá, morirá, ella morirá – sentencio el pelirrojo mientras caminaba como loco por el salón

-Kankuro – grito Shikamaru exasperado por la actitud que Gaara estaba tomando con respecto a la situación – ve que mierda le puso este a su te, esta demasiado "emocionado" con todo esto – indico al otro chico que estaba junto al ventanal

-debes asumir que la situación nos tiene a todos "emocionados" por no decir, expectantes, todos sabemos como es Neji y que hará cualquier cosa por que esa chica pague lo que le hizo, pero ella ya sufrió con todo eso de la tarjeta roja, que mas ara para que ella sienta su venganza, ¿que mas le queda por hacer? – Recito Kankuro mientras se acercaba a la taza de Gaara y este le miraba con fastidio – no le ha puesto nada, creo que solo se ha sobre emocionado con el tema, hace mucho que algo así no sucedía y esto en verdad nos esta sacando a todos mucho mas que solo diversión, hasta siento pena por ella.

-¿pero que podemos hacer?, ella misma se lo busco – dijo Gaara de un extremo mientras seguía pensando con una mano en su barbilla –aunque la verdad es Neji quien le busco los problemas y la saco de sus casillas, si nos ponemos a pensar, ella no hizo nada contra los abusos que le propino la escuela, los acepto como todos los que reciben la tarjeta roja, pero Neji no la dejo en paz, le busco pelea cuando el asunto se había dado por zanjado y ¿con que se encontró?, con una aficionada al boxeo.

-eso es verdad, tienes mucha razón por primera vez te apoyo primito Neji tiene algo contra esa chica, le tiene sangre en el ojo y que sea una chica quien le golpeo solo aumentara su ganas de venganza – añadió Kankuro sonriente – pero solo nos queda una cosa – pauso un poco manteniendo la expectación en sus compañeros y dijo – esperar a ver la jugada de Neji

Shikamaru se levanto de su asiento lentamente como solo el podía hacerlo y tomo su casaca del perchero y cerro la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra a nadie

-el sabe lo que hace – le dijo Gaara a Kankuro – tratara de descubrir que hará Neji para que no se exponga otra vez a nada, sabes como es Shikamaru, además le encanta el juego de los detectives

-si claro – respondió burlonamente – ¿en verdad no le echaste nada a ese té?, nada que quieras compartir con tu primo favorito – le pregunto

-¡Ohhh por dios Kankuro sabes que no le hago a esas cosas, bastardo! - le grito mientras salía dando un portazo

-esa actitud no decía lo mismo – murmuro el chico mientras hacia un puchero, se sentó cerca de la ventana y miro los edificios – ¿que harás ahora Tenten? - Se pregunto en voz baja

.

.

.

Algunas veces hay cosas que te parecen injustas en la vida, lo sensato es luchar para no caer ante ellas, pero cuando no tienes los medios necesarios para hacerlo debes callarlas por tu bien o simplemente porque así debe ser y observar en silencio como lo injusto y horrible de la vida es lo que mereces vivir, obviamente según el criterio de otra persona

¿Pero porque?, según mi madre todos tenemos un propósito por el cual luchar ante adversidades tan mínimas como una injustica _"no debes echarte a morir Temari, esto te sucederá un millón de veces mas, ahora eres pequeña para entenderlo, pero mas adelante me lo agradecerás" _

Algo por que luchar, Porque ser felices y porque dar gracias por existir, esos eran según ella los propósitos más elementales de la vida.

Yo aun no lo he encontrado, y simplemente creo que la vida apesta y eso… eso es lo que me ha tocado vivir,

No luchare por que lo he hecho desde pequeña, y ya me he hartado de hacerlo

No seré ni tratare de buscar felicidad en un mundo que apesta a hipocresía y arrogancia

Y simplemente no daré gracias por existir, porque no lo siento, al contrario estoy buscando una explicación mas allá de "_dios sabe porque hace las cosas Temari, no lo cuestiones"_, mama siempre actuaba así, y lo siguió haciendo hasta el final de sus días, jamás comprendí su optimismo y manera de pensar, tan sin ganas de ver lo que era real, lo que en verdad importaba, ella creyó que creando un mundo de fantasías yo entraría y bailaría la canción de la alegría a su lado, olvidando de esa manera todo lo que nos había sucedido, todos nuestros problemas, ¿es acaso pensaba que yo era idiota?, pero a esta altura de la vida, no he querido seguir indagando mas, he dejado de tomarle amor a las cosas y dedicarme a…a que me estoy dedicando?

Nada, eso nada, estoy como dirían, ¿atascada?, si estoy atascada en el pasado, en el sufrimiento y hundida por el dolor que arrastre junto a mí aquella tarde de invierno, en que la nieve congelo para siempre mi corazón.

Suenan las campanas de la tienda sacándome de mi temporal momento de "remember past" y yo sin querer levantarme grito

-¡ MATSURIII! PEREZOSA ATIENDE – le grito desde el fondo del local donde me encontraba tirada, al no recibir su voz molesta para mis oídos, y comienzo a recordar que ella aun no llega siquiera del instituto y que estoy a cargo del local mientras la vieja de Tsunade se esta emborrachando, perdón esta platicando junto a su amigo ese viejo pervertido de Jiraiya-sama, da igual me levanto tambaleando un poco por haber estado mucho rato sin mover un musculo y estiro con mis manos el arrugado kimono que llevaba puesto, veo un chico en la puerta que miraba un letrero seguramente para distraerse mientras esperaba que alguien saliera.

-esto no es una biblioteca, vas a querer algo o… - al voltearse el chico mi temor se vio al descubierto, mis emociones salieron y los recuerdos destellaron en mi mente como estrellas fugases en el firmamento

-problemática tanto sin verte – me dijo mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza y sonreía como solo el sabia hacerlo, en ese instante me di cuenta de que mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad…

El pasado me persigue y ha llegado de la peor manera…ha llegado en EL

.

.

.

-deja ver si entiendo bien, ¿en la Eitoku hay un grupo cierto? – pregunto el chico lentamente mientras la muchacha le asentía con la cabeza – y tu hablas con el… ¿como se llamaba?

-Neji – respondió enojada mientras golpeaba la cabeza de su acompañante – como no lo puedes recordar cabeza de chorlito, te lo he repetido un montón de veces, pero yo solo lo conozco, no hablo con el ni nada por el estilo, tu sabes.

-no si lo se, además el nombre de tu amigo es complicado Hanabi – protesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y hacia un puchero – a mi hermana le han colocado la tarjeta roja – declaro repentinamente

-¿que? – exclamo ella con sorpresa

-si, lo he adivinado, tu sabes que ella es becada y todo ese asunto, mi hermana es impecable con las notas y se lo ha ganado todo por su cuenta, pero por alguna extraña razón ha hecho enojar a un estúpido y este le ha puesto esa cosa – le dijo mientras apretaba sus puños – no sabes como me gustaría mandarlo a freír en aceite, como mínimo claro, ella es una chica, las chicas no merecen esas cosas – dijo acongojado mientras miraba el suelo

-tranquilo Konohamaru, seguro y eso ya pasara pronto – le dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda tratando de darle un poco de paz, le tomo la mano y le dijo – no te preocupes, siempre dices que tu hermana es muy fuerte ¿cierto? – Le pregunto la chica, a lo cual el solo asintió – entonces ella sabrá como resolver sola sus problemas, las chicas geniales y fuertes siempre sabemos que hacer ante situaciones complicadas, no lo sabré yo… - dijo eso ultimo sonriéndole con picardía, a lo cual Konohamaru estallo en carcajadas y la tomo de la cintura rápidamente parándose del asiento y girando con ella dio vueltas en el aire hasta que cayeron al pasto, abrazándola le dijo

-que haría sin ti Hanabi – menciono mientras le tomaba uno de sus mechones

-seguramente morir, junto a una arpía que te arrastraría como a un perro con correa, o junto a una loca… - el la silencio

-shhhhh a veces tus conclusiones tan metódicas me sacan de quicio, piensas mucho las cosas, algunas veces…- dijo mientras le tomaba el mentón con una mano – hay que dejarse llevar por el momento - y la beso lentamente mientras tocaba su rostro con sus manos y ella simplemente se acomodaba en el pasto, abrió su boca para darle un mejor acceso a esos besos que la volvían loca y rodeo con sus manos el cuello del chico atrayéndolo para que quedara encima de ella, el beso se prolongo tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo y un leve gemido por parte de ella que demandaba mas caricias, hizo que el chico se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se estaban besando en un sitio publico, y no era cualquier beso, eso ya estaba subiendo el tono, mas allá de los simples topones que se daban, se paro rápidamente dejando a la chica perpleja en el suelo, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y le tendía una mano para que se levantara, ella sin nada mas que hacer en ese momento la tomo

-Hanabi…yo – dijo nervioso incluso mirando hacia otro lugar – yo te…respeto – menciono aun mas nervioso, tratando de poner en orden sus palabras

-¿respeto? – repitió lo ultimo con perplejidad, el la ¿respetaba?

-si, eso…yo te respeto – volvió a mencionar lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que ahora la miraba a los ojos y allí había decisión por tratar de decir lo que en verdad sentía – y es por ese mismo respeto, que no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir

-Konohamaru…

-no, Hanabi déjame terminar por favor – ella lo miro con temor a que le diría, ¿la dejaría? ¿No le volvería a hablar?, pero como era eso posible si antes ya se habían besado, entonces que pasaba por la mente de el – no quiero insultarte, pero no te quiero besar…

-¿Qué? – le interrumpió con incredulidad, entonces era cierto sus sospechas, el la dejaría, entonces ella como buena Hyuga debería anticiparse a los acontecimientos y actuar antes de que su enemigo la derrotara, ambos caerían, ella por que le quería y el porque ella también podía afirmar lo mismo, su mirada se lo decía, entonces su orgullo le decía que debería dar el primer paso antes que lo hiciera el chico, de ese modo saldría mejor librada – espero entonces encuentres a otra idiota que te aguante, y si tu intención no era insultarme, con lo que me has dicho me has insultado como nadie lo había hecho antes - le grito la chica dirigiéndose a la banca para tomar sus cosas que estaban allí y tratar de alejarse lo mas rápido de ahí, esa era su meta, no llorar, no frente a el.

-¡Hanabi! – Le grito tomando su brazo, antes de que ella escapara – te dije que me escucharas, pero jamás me haces caso – ella intento no mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacia caería – no quiero besarte – volvió a repetir aquellas palabras letales como el veneno, intento soltarse de el pero no pudo por que el chico la jalo contra el poniéndola de frente – mírame – le dijo calmado tomando entre sus manos su cabello, acomodándolo como tanto le gustaba – por favor Hanabi, mírame – le pidió otra vez a lo cual la chica acepto y levanto la mirada al encuentro con la de el – no te quiero besar, no hasta saber tu respuesta, eres una chica y no me gustaría manchar tu nombre si alguien te ve junto a mi, no me gustaría que digieran que te estabas besando a escondidas con un chico, me gustaría que fuera a escondidas, pero con tu novio – dijo mientras le sonreía

-¿es eso lo que creo que es? – le pregunto curiosa - ¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia o me equivoco?

-creí que lo había dejado mas que claro – le respondió mirándola fijamente

-no lo se – titubeo un rato para mantenerlo expectante – creo que no estoy totalmente convencida, deberás esforzarte un poco mas si quieres… - no alcanzo a terminar por que el chico se había agachado, poniendo una rodilla contra el suelo y tomando su mano entre las suyas comenzó a hablar

-Hyuga Hanabi, entre todas las flores mas hermosas del jardín de este lugar me tope con la mas hermosa, un día en que mi aspecto deseaba mucho que desear y el de aquella florecilla simplemente era lamentable – la chica esbozo una sonrisa al recordar las circunstancias como se habían conocido – pero, por alguna extrañan razón comenzamos a coincidir en este parque, y desde entonces pienso en que las flores no son tan bellas comparadas junto a ti – le dijo tranquilamente mientras tocaba con sus yemas la mano de la chica, una caricia leve pero cargada de sentimientos – eres por sobre todo lo demás que hay aquí, lo mas bello que he podido encontrar, no solo físicamente sino que de corazón, eres sincera y jamás me has mentido o algo por el estilo, por ti me siento agradecido con dios por encontrar una muchacha tan sincera, Hyuga Hanabi,¿ querrías hacerme el honor de ser mi novia? – le pregunto con mirada iluminada

-si, si….por supuesto que si – dijo arrojándose encima del chico y besándole la mejilla - eres, Konohamaru, tu eres simplemente lo mejor que pude encontrar un día de lluvia, y sabes cuanto odio la lluvia…- sonrió ante aquel pensamiento – pero estoy tan feliz de haberte quitado ese paraguas – le dijo mientras el la abrazaba con fuerzas contra el

-a todo esto ¿Qué hiciste con mi paraguas? – le pregunto con cierta duda, al ver la expresión de risa y culpabilidad quiso realmente saber que había sucedido con el – Hanabi – le llamo para obtener su atención

-promete que no reirás – le dijo con desconfianza

-lo prometo

-promételo enserio Konohamaru – le grito

-lo prometo, palabra de un Hama – le juro mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón y ella se alejaba unos pasos

-lo…yo….lo rompí – menciono tal cual lo haría su hermana, siempre tartamudeando bueno ahora no lo hacia tanto como antes, como ya era una chica comprometida se debía comportar como tal – lo rompí cuando te vi hablando con Matsuri el día que decidí ir a tu encuentro, te vi hablando con ella afectuosamente supuse que era tu novia o algo así – agacho su cabeza ante tal recuerdo – se que lo que hice lo haría una desquiciada, lo se, pero entiéndeme – dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza rápidamente al pensar que Konohamaru al saber eso querría dejar de ser su novio al creerla una enferma llena de celos – pensé que jugabas conmigo o algo por el estilo, llegue a casa a romperlo, pobre paraguas no merecía ese fin…- dijo acongojada

-por eso no fuiste en varios días al paraqué, por eso te negabas a contestar tu teléfono, ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor preguntarme? – menciono contrariado con la situación, jamás espero en ella esa actitud

-ves sabia que esto traería problemas, lo sabia, no se porque te lo he dicho siquiera, te lo devolveré, esta destruido, pero lo tengo en una caja – susurro

-¿lo tienes aun? – pregunto curioso, como es que ella lo guardaba aun si lo había roto y desechado, bueno eso es lo típico cuando pasa algo de esa clase la gente rompe las cosas que le recuerdan a aquella persona, luego las queman o meten en bolsas de plástico negras como si fueran a un funeral y todo, es como un ritual hasta el lo sabia

-si – afirmo avergonzada de si misma, como es que lo había guardado, ni ella misma lo lograba entender, lo había guardado por el, por mantener una esperanza de que el fuera lo que demostraba ser, no como los otros chicos que conocía, ella misma con ese acto le había dado el beneficio de la duda – esta en una caja, guardado, roto, pero guardado…si bueno, aun lo quieres

-quédatelo, es tuyo… - le sonrió – desde el momento que me lo quitaste bajo la lluvia ha sido tuyo, al igual que mi corazón

Ella no lo podía creer, esa si que era una declaración de amor de aquellas, que tantas veces otros decían, pero que ahora gracias a el podía saber que se sentía ser amada de verdad

.

.

.

He llegado del trabajo hace aproximadamente 2 horas, me esoty cepillando el cabello dispuesta para ir a dormir luego de una jornada extenuante, ya que al parecer temari estaba en profundo estado de shock, enotro lugar de este mundo su alma vagaba, en cualquier lugar menos donde debería estar en su cuerpo, no nos hablo nada, ni siquiera se animo a molestar a Matsuri como es tan habitual en ella, aunque este del peor humor, jactarle bromas a mi amiga siempre le ayuda como terapia, pero hoy ni siquiera las insinuaciones que hacia Matsuri para entablar sus clásicas peleas parecía servir, ¿Qué te esta pasando temari?, me preguntaba cada vez que la veía.

Matsuri dijo que quizá se acercaba el dia en que su madre murió y a lo mejor por esa razón ella parecía estar en otro planeta, en el cual solo podía ingresar su alma.

Temari, la temeraria Temari, quien jamás tendrá miedo de decirte las cosas, quien siempre te escuchara y aconsejara, Temari a quien jamás da la espalda,

Temari una chica de la cual….no se mas que su nombre….

.

.

.

Despierto con una gran pesadez de aquellas flojeras que no te dejan ni mover el dedo meñique del pie, pero hoy todo será absolutamente mas fuerte que nunca y he de tener que dejar d lado toda esta flojera por mi propio bienestar si quiero al menos salir viva esta tarde.

Acomodo mis cosas, mama ha salido temprano al parecer y no hay nadie en casa, como siempre, me fijo en el reloj y creo que me levante demasiado tarde porque según este solo me quedan 30 minutos para poder llegar al instituto, no es posible tomo mi lonchera del almuerzo que estaba en el mesón, agarro mi bolso con mis cuadernos y salgo corriendo por las escaleras del piso en el que vivo, al salir a la calle, emprendo una caminata rápida, en la que mis cabellos se azotaban contra el viento y mi flequillo me molestaba, decido que en la escuela me lo acomodare, lo importante ahora es…pero de la nada mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al sentís que un hombre mi tira fuertemente apareciendo de la nada, lo miro, era alto como el solo y bastante robusto, vestido estilo hombres de negro, con el miedo de haber visto esa película ayer con Kiba y saber que era completamente ficción pero no te puedes confiar de estos tipos, trato con todas mis fuerzas de soltarme dándole una patada en donde sabría que le dolería y me libro para mi suerte, pero de la nada sale un segundo me atrapa los brazos entre los suyos con fuerzas me muevo tanto como un pez fuera del agua, no puedo contra el…no puedo, empiezo a debilitarme me duelen los brazos por la fuerza aplicada, de la nada aparece el que había votado antes y me pone un paño mojado en la boca para que aspirara, mientras yo seguía resistiéndome a ellos…de la nada veo que una limusina se acerca y de ella se baja un vidrio y allí….allí….estaba, estaba nada mas y nada menos que el…y su estúpida sonrisa, es lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de caer dormida

Neji Hyuga

.

.

.

.

.

Lamento en verdad la tardanza pero entre a la universidad y eso me tiene sin tiempo alguno para poder escribir, así que doy gracias a todos mis lectores, les agradezco sus post y además de seguir interesándose por la historia, alguna sugerencia o duda me lo hacen saber, prometo que el próximo capitulo estará cargadísimo de Nejiten ya que es el inicio formal de esta rara relación de amor y odio que se profesaran, falta mucho aun por descubrir y como siempre les digo, AUN FALTA MUCHO POR DESCUBRIR…!

**Beauty Little Star :** muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y si es verdad que si haces esas cosas te llaman machorra o cosas por el estilo, pero uno siempre debe de ser como es, he ahí la verdadera felicidad, estar feliz contigo mismo, como dice mastercard NO TIENE PRECIO jjajajajaja…!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** gracias por el post, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado kuidate

**Angelovenejiten:** el puñetazo es sublime, y el final de este capitulo seguro que te dejo con mas ganas de leer, lo digo encerio el próximo capitulo te encantara.. :D

**angyhyuga01:** me agrada que te gustara el capitulo y lo del puñetazo que bien merecido se lo tenia, a mi me dan ganas de pegarme con la actitud de Neji, pero que mas da, Kankuro entro para quedarse eso es lo mas seguro y mas adelante se develaran secretos de el, ohh acabo de darte un spoiler, pero da igual lo mereces, gracias por tus post de cada capitulo …

**Heartless-eiko-sama**: BIENVENIDAA… lo saque de Hana yori dango, dorama japonés, pero solo el titulo y algo de la trama, lo demás corre a mi cerebro loco, gracias por tu post y espero que sigas la historia, kuidate y te recomiendo que veas ese dorama yo lo ADORO ..! te encantara

**burning62:** BIENVENIDAAA..! nueva lectora y gracias por tu post ¡!


End file.
